The Sleg
This is the profile talking about the Sleg from Turok: Evolution. Summary The Slegs are a reptilian race, inhabitants of the Lost Land. Led by Tyrannus, they goal is to conquer, slave and destroy the human people of the planet, in order to take over the Lost Land. Military Structure/Weaponry |-|Military Structure= Leader *Lord Tyrannus Second-in-Command *Tobias Bruckner Military Units Infantery *Captains (Energy Rifle, Minigun) *Sergeants (Flamethrower) *Rapiers (Tek Weapon, Minigun) *Monks (Unknown kind of melee weapons) **Spellcasters *Guards (Quad Shotgun, Minigun, Rocket Launcher) *Soldiers (Rifle, Quad Shotgun) *Raptor Handlers (Semi-automatic Rifle) *Snipers (Rifle) *Scouts (Semi-automatic Rifle) **Grenadiers *Workers (Non-fighter) *Purrlin (Rocket Launcher, Plasma Cannon) Artillery *Various Turrets *Anti-aircraft *Tanks **Light Tanks **Heavy Tanks Cavalry *Dinosaurs **Ankylosaurus (Dual Rocket Launchers) **Tyranosaurus (Flamethrower) **Styracosaurus ***Armored (Minigun) ***Sleg Riders (Sword) **Juggernaut (Nuclear Powered Cannons) Navy *Ships **Anti-aircraft Air *Airship *Sleg Flyers *Various Aircrafts |-|Weaponry= Military Weapons Ranged Weapons *Rifles (Snipers, Scouts, Raptor Handlers, Soldiers) *Quad Shotguns (Soldiers, Guards) *Miniguns (Guards, Rapiers, Captains) *Flamethrower (Sergeants) *Plasma/Tek weapons (Captains, Rapiers, Purrlin) *Rocket Launcher (Guards, Purrlin) *Grenades (Scouts) Territories Sleg Fortress: *'Age founded/conquered:' Unknown. *'Territory type:' Extensive network of barracks and armories located in the mountains. Within the main fortress, a new network of halls, catacombs, prisons and a reactor room can be found. *'Inhabitants:' Sleg troops (including dinosaurs) and human slaves *'Civilians:' Unknown amount of slaves *'Military:' Unknown amount of troops Civilization Stats Tier 10: Atomic: With all technology in weapons known, Slegs only plans to employ it in conquer and eradication of humans in the Lost Land. They possess the means of creating nuclear reactors which have energy that can level Cities Power Source Science: Explosion and Radiation Manipulation (Most powerful weapons are nuclear powered.) Besides that, Lord Tyrannus also counts with the Monks, his personal assassination squad, warriors skilled in magical skills such teleportation and spellscasting. Conquest Stats At least Tier 10-B: Although, is unknown what is exactly the Headquarters of Slegs and Tyrannus, they covered great amount of territories across the Lost Land, including forests, mountains and canyons. Power Stats DC: Athlete to Street level common troops, Wall level the Guards, Captains and Tobias Bruckner: The stronger infantery, Bruckner is just slightly weaker than Tal'Set. Wall to Room level most land vehicles, Rocket Launchers, dinosaurs, defensive weapons and aircrafts. Room level the Purrlins: Stronger individuals of the army, capable send flying light tanks, armed with Rocket Launchers. At least Small Town level the Juggernaut: Equiped with three nuclear reactors, designed to level cities. Speed: Athlete Human the land troops, Peak Human the Purrlins (Faster than the common troops). Likely Subsonic Tobias Bruckner: Comparable to Tal'Set. Superhuman most of land vehicles and dinosaurs. Superhuman to Subsonic+ most of aircrafts, Supersonic+ the Sleg Flyers. Durability: Athlete to Street level common troops, Wall level the Guards, Captains and Tobias Bruckner: The units with more stamina, capable to resist poison enought powerful to quickly kill any other units in one dosis; Bruckner survived being smashed by rocks and by a Tyranosaurus Rex. Room level the Purrlins: Units are capable to tank a couple of rockets before faints. Room to Building level most of vehicles, ships, aircrafts and dinosaurs. Large Building level the Airship via shear size. Small Town level the Juggernaut via shear size. Skill Stats All the land troop are trained in the use of weapons, war vehicles and dinosaur riding, with ones with more skill than anothers. The monks aren't mastered in the use of firearms nor riding, but are trained in melee combat more than other troop, as well than magical powers as teleportation and spellcasting. Tobias Bruckner, the only human in the army, was previously an american frontiersman, with experience leadering soldiers against the natives for a long time. Strengths/Pros Sleg troops are trained in several ways of combat, having controling the canyons, forest and mountains, as well as besieged human cities and battle against resistance armies; there are little localizations where they haven't fought. Weaknesses/Flaws The Purrlins, even as one of the strongest units, they can't be controlled at all by the Slegs, being capable to hurt its own allies while fighting. In spite of not causing nothing serious besides grumbles, the Slegs has problems following orders from a human like Bruckner. Win/Losses Gallery Tyrannus01.jpg|Lord Tyrannus, leader of the Slegs, giving a speech TRexRiding.png|Tobias Bruckner riding an armored T. Rex SlegTroops.png|A group of Sleg troops RCO020 1467796029.jpg|Group of Slegs riding Styracosaurus SlegAirship.png|The Sleg Airship Tubomb prop.gif|Group of Sleg Flyers FDrL90pjniI.jpg|The ultimate weapon of the army, the Juggernaut Category:Turok: Evolution Category:Profile Category:Antagonist Category:Gaming Category:Army Category:Science Category:Turok (Franchise) Category:Tier 10-B Conquest Category:Tier 9 Civilization